Onestar's Nine Lives
"Ashfoot are you sure you will be ok to watch the clan?" asked Onewhisker. "Yes." she replied. It had been only moments sense the battle between Mudclaw and his allies. He was still shaking from the moment StarClan made the tree fall crushing him and make a bridge to the island that will make a great place for gatherings. "Time to go." said Barkface. Finally Onewhisker could prove to all clans that he was the right for WindClan. As he and Barkface walked up the mountain Barkface lectures him about what may happen until finally they find Moonpool. He thanked StarClan that Leafpool found this place. "Drink the water." said Barkface. He drank the water and fell asleep. "Welcome Onewhisker." said a StarClan cat. He woke up. He was in Fourtrees! "You reconize your old home eaisly don't you." the black and white cat said. "Tallstar." Onewisker whispered. "Are you ready?" Tallstar asked. "Yes." Onewhisker replied. "Onewhisker, with this life I give you courage!" said the tom, use it well." He touch Onewhisker's nose and sudden pain shot through his vains. The defeat againist Brokenstar but, never giving up for his clan. Tallstar turned and a young ginger and white tom stepped in view. "Gorsepaw!" exclaimed Onewhisker. He remembers the terrible moment Tigerstar killed him to show what happens if WindClan didn't join TigerClan. "With this life I give you mentoring." said the young tom. "Use this to train the apprentices of the clan." said Grosepaw. "Gorsepaw I am sorry." said Onewhisker. "Don't worry my mentor, it wasn't your fault." said Gorsepaw. He walks away and a dark ginger tom appears. I am Redclaw and with this life I give you humilty. A wave of pain came over his body. He sees his new territory and all the other clans. He knew that one day he will be in StarClan and be able to laugh with his old clanmates. A pale tabby walks up to him. "I am Dawnstripe, and with this life I give you patience." said the pretty tabby. "You will need it to train the most energic apprentices." said Dawnstripe. A tabby she-cat walks up to him. "Speckletail of ThunderClan." he said. "I was given the honor of granting your fifth life. With this life I give you compassion." said Speckletail. This surpirsingly did not hurt Onewhisker. A tortishell she-cat. "Dappletail another ThunderClan cat." he said. "Yes, with this live I give you love." said the beautiful tabby. He felt love go through his head to tail. He saw Whitetail the beautiful white she-cat. He knew that one day they would be mates. "I am Loudbelly." the brown tom meowed. It spooked Onewhisker. "With this life I give you tireless energy, so you can run and run but, never run out of energy to serve your clan." said Loudbelly. He felt pain run through his paws. The energy felt as if it will last forever. A gray she-cat walks up to him. A gray kit walks up to him. "Eaglekit!" exclaimed Onewhisker. "With this life I give you trust. Trust your clanmates that they will follow into battle." sqeaked Eaglekit. Trust flooded his body as he saw Nightcloud and Webfoot returning for a hunting patrol with him. Knowing now that they will follow him. "Onewhisker." said a brown tom. Onewhisker looks up to see a cat that is very famillier. "Mudclaw! StarClan excepted you?!" he exclaimed. "As that tree fell on me I realize that I was wrong and begged StarClan to forgive me. So with this life I give you forgivness!" he said. "Mudclaw I forgive you." said Onewhisker. "For now on and until you join StarClan you will be known as Onestar." said Mudclaw. "ONESTAR!" ONESTAR!, chanted the StarClan cats. The End Category:Fan Fictions